Anytinig can happen in the DigiWorld
by Ravenclaw
Summary: This is a fic about a friend getting a virus... I can’t tell. I rated it PG because there is some detailed deaths... Sorry about my bad spelling! And please R+R but no Flames, can tell me what I did wrong in a nice way!? I hope you like it! This it part
1. The Prince of Darkness

The Prince Of Darkness  
  
"Yes, black blood! Vampires don't have red!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Darkness filled the room where Prince Taichi of Light stood wounded from a fierce battle that he had nearly lost. Another human figure was attacking him, the Prince Of Darkness. An unknown evil prince. Short form for his name is POD or the young vampire, yet his true identity is unrevealed.   
With his last ounce of strength Taichi picked up his sward and swiped at POD. Missing he swung again. Fiercely darting at each other POD, sadly won the fight...  
  
Light Kingdom:  
"Why is my life so difficult? Why me?" Princess Hikari whined to her loyal friend Yolei.   
"What do you mean?" Yolei asked trying her hardest to help her depressed friend.  
"You don't know?" Hikari looked amazed, " Taichi was kidnapped! Prince Takeru had gone missing, Gatomon was attacked by a virus, Patamon and Agumon had been DigiDeleted and the rest of the digimon had been kidnapped by POD and are forced to slave for him!"   
"Ya, life is tough being a DigiDestined and all..." Yolei replied sadly.  
"Princess Hikari!" The message boy Cody shouted from the corridors. Then he came sliding into the room panicked.  
"Cody? What's wrong? Davis stole your digivice again?" Yolei sighed.   
"No! This is a real problem! Now Prince Yamato..."  
"Just call him Matt, and me Kari."   
"Ya, ya, ya... anyways, he's been kidnapped by POD too!" Cody said still catching his breath.  
"You're kidding! That is three DigiDestineds!" Kari was shook.  
"That's not all! POD is treating to take you!" Cody said.  
"What does he want from us? What did we do to make him attack us?" Kari sat on her bed and drifted into thought...  
  
Meanwhile:   
Gatomon who was running around the DigiWorld wild and hidden inside her was a deadly virus. She was attacking small helpless digimon. While that was happening POD slowly approached her and well talked to her.   
"You and I have the same virus..." POD said with a evil grin.  
"Good for you! Wait, you have a virus? That means we can get rid of it?" Gatomon questioned.  
"No, I don't have a virus," He said coolly.  
"But you just told me..." She hissed.  
"I did not lie. I am a virus... And I was the one who gave you that virus you have now..." He laughed.  
"Why did you pick me?" She asked.  
" I need your help... I need you to help me get a special person. You are perfect for the job, for you are her digimon... she has no protection without you. I hope you understand," He told her.  
"So you are asking me to join you?" Gatomon asked not really interested in getting Kari.  
"No, I'm forcing you, for I have the power to destroy you..." He laughed evilly.  
"Lets see about that! Lighting paw!" She hissed. But before she could blink he had vanished.   
She stood quietly... with the flash of light, Gatomon was stricken to the ground.  
"If you refuse I will be forced to kill you..." He said placing his fangs on her neck.  
  
Later That night:   
Kari could not get any sleep for the tough day. She was slowly getting drowsy, but a crash awoke her. Then a whisper, "Cats eye Hypnosis..." flowing that was the sound of a light thud then the sound of snoring... It was Gatomon putting the guards to sleep...   
Kari shot up. She knew why she was back... To get her. She ran out her room quietly and up the corroder into a empty room, but it was not completely empty... for there stood POD himself.   
He gave her a evil grin. She herd Gatomon cry, "Cats eye hypnosis"   
Then she drifted off into a deep sleep...   
  
Later on:  
When she awoke she was in a pitch-black room, for she was not good in the dark.  
She herd an evil laugh, "I can't believe it worked... but all my plans work... not one has failed me. And my next one is to destroy you..."  
This sent a chill up her spine. She had bin kidnapped by one of the most powerful dark Master. But she was not tied up, no rope, no tape no nothing!   
"What do you want from me?" Kari responded.  
"I want you to...die!" He answered.  
"Why?" She gulped.  
"That is for me to know and you to never to find out... You will never know because you will die first..." POD chuckled.  
Kari had no idea where he was, the direction of his voice seamed to shift to one place to another.   
"You don't know where I am!" He said.  
How did he know what she was thinking?   
" I know because I can read minds! Witch makes me stronger, so I can dodge attacks," He said.  
"I have no attacks! I'm not a digimon!" Kari said a little confused.   
"No, but you are a shape shifter like me, you can change into whatever animal or digimon you want, but you have to be advanced in the dark arts... or any arts..." He said.  
"So you mean I'm magic?" Kari asked.  
"Enough with the 20 questions! Well yes you are magic! Why! Your parents never told you! I pity you. If you ever want to be close to good in magic you should start a quick as possible. Now! I'll let you start, make your move!"   
Kari wished not to fight but she did not know where to aim.   
"To slow! My turn!" Easily he punched her, forcing her to fall with impact.   
Blood trickled from her lip. She wish he would not fight. She was tired and could still not see in the darkness. POD had a advantage on her, surely he would win the fight, but to what extended?  
Kari felt a sharp cold sliver of metal under her hand. It was Tai's sward. When she held the crystal base the sward lit up like a light. She could faintly see the face of POD. It looked awfully familiar... She recognized the sward to be the legendary sward that can cut through any possible thing.   
"I have the light sward and this will be the item to kill you..." She said standing up.  
"And I am the Prince of Darkness and I was the one that killed your loyal brother Tai, and Takeru's, Matt!" He said evilly.   
"what... you killed... Tai?" A tear formed in her eye. She could not hold it in. She would give the world to get her brother back. "Why him... why..."  
"Your brother was weak, he could not have done any good..." POD laughed.  
Kari got so mad she sliced his arm witch caused it to bleed black blood.  
"Black?" She murmured.   
POD stole the sward form her hand and snapped it into two peaces and through it to the ground killing the light inside.   
"Yes, black blood! Vampires don't have red!" He said inching closer to her ready to bite her neck any second now.  
"What happened to T.K? Where is he!" She yelled.  
"Yelling wont change anything... you seam determined?" He teased, "Don't worry, he actually is in this room this second..." He said.  
"T.K? Are you there?" She asked.  
"He can not respond, nor here you..." He laughed.   
" You have already done enough! Please let him go!" Kari demanded.   
"That I can't do... Have I done enough? I don't think so. We are just getting started..." He replied.   
"No more fighting..." Kari said. She started to cry again.  
"Oh how sweet, a little tear... Oh well!" Then he grasped her around the neck making it imposable to breath, "Now its you time to go princess..." He grabbed tighter.  
She backed up into a wall. Now she was cornered. Everything was a blur, the faint light from the sward, the dark silhouette of POD. She did not want to die this way. She wanted to die smiling, happy. Why was POD so evil? Who was he really?   
He loosened his grip, then he went to bite her neck, being a vampire and all.   
Kari kicked his shins and ran far from him, but ended up onto another wall.   
He fowled like a puppy, the kick did not affect to him.   
Kari tucked her head between her knees and hid helplessly. She wished he would stop, and just disappear.  
A hot blaze kissed her tearful cheeks. Light flickered in front of her. The sward had lit up in flames.   
POD covering his body with his cape fled at once.   
The room lit up in light from the fire. Cold paintings hung boldly on the cold damp walls.  
A painting caught her eye. It was a painting of Matt. His bright blue eyes looked  
full of fear and hatred. The painting was different. It felt as if it were alive. But POD had killed him. The newest panting was Taichi. He was holding the glowing sward. Many scars were covering him. Again it was as if there was life in it. On the frame of the painting was gold typing witch read, 'Prince Taichi of light.' The other paintings were just as weird as the others. Some Digimon the other were people.   
In a empty frame filled with a new painting.   
It was the Queen, her mother.   
What did this mean? The boarder of the large front doors answered her question. It red, 'Prince of Darkness's hall of deaths'  
Kari had just realized that all the paintings were paintings of the people he had   
killed. Now her mother was one of them...   
A empty frame had small printing on it. Kari had to go closer and strain her eyes  
to read it.  
She stood frozen. For it read 'Princess Hikari of light...'   
She backed up until she hit the back wall. Was she really going to die?   
At that she noticed the fire growing a bit bigger, and the smoke grew heavier. She coughed at the thick smoky air. She ran to the other side of the room where the door was, but just before she could reach it the spitting flames blocked her path making it imposable to leave alive...   
Now the smoke was so thick that she could not breath nor see. She choked for help but the only one who could be able to here her was POD, witch he would feed the flames with gas or air.  
Just before anything could happen she saw one painting witch was far from the other paintings. It was POD himself, but smoke covered his real name.   
Slowly and painfully Kari fainted...   



	2. True Identity

True Identity  
  
"Can't you remember the old times? When we were friends! Not enemies!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kari woke up. She was still alive, she was in the same room but all the flames were gone. Pod must have put them out thinking she was dead. She stood up still weak from the battle and fire. The sward was still glowing... it had recovered.   
She looked back at the painting of Pod... it was burnt to ashes. So were the rest of the paintings.   
She left the room holding the heavy glowing sward. It was now day, she only needed the light till she left but she would keep it for petition. And it was the last thing of her dead brother Tai.   
She went down a dark hall. There were bloody swards and tears of old shields hanging from the walls. One caught her eye. It was Matt's shield. It had a brass handle with gold cover. The rims of the shield were silver. Sapphires, garnets and emeralds were pasted on the handle in a pattern. The crest of friendship glittered on the front of the shield.   
She took it off the wall and held it. It was heavy and ice cold. But the sward was heaver. She wished to not have to be armed but it was for her safety.   
Kari remembered T.K. She would not leave until she had him with her. She wished that he were okay and safe. At least he was still alive, or so she hoped. He was not in the room when the fire lit, but Pod said he was there in the battle, had he ran away? Was he the one who put out the fire?   
She did not know where to look for him. But something told her that he was not far from her, but it was an unpleasant feeling...   
All of a sudden something touched her shoulder. She jumped and froze... Who was it? It was...  
She slowly turned around, it was... a silhouette of a tall person it was Pod, or was it T.K? She could not tell. She recognized him as T.K. She calmed down a bit... "T.K don't do that, you really scared me!"  
"Did I? Am I really T.K?" He said.  
"Funny, now lets get out of here!" She said.  
"I'm not T.K!" He yelled.  
"Then who are you?" She asked backing up a bit.  
"Pod..." He said, "Next time use your light."   
She shined the sward in his direction. It was Pod with no cape. But she could have sworn it was T.K! He even sounded like him a bit.  
"Where is T.K!!!" She yelled.  
"Funny you should know, he is in this room," He said.  
She shined the light to each corner and found nothing, "What is this? Some sort of a joke!"  
"Nope," he said coolly.   
"Then where is he!?" She yelled.  
"Calm down he is right here!" He laughed.   
"I don't see him!" She said starting to get really mad.  
"I don't expect you to!" He laughed evilly.  
"Where is he!" She yelled.  
"Here!" He replied!  
She swung the sward two inches from his neck, "Tell me!"  
"I will not lie! He is here!" He said not even scared.  
The glow of the sward allowed Kari to see his face, for she had never seen it before. He had blond messy hair with a gold crown neatly placed on his head. It had garnets engraved into it. He had blood red eyes, on his left eye he had a scar cutting right through it. He had small pointy fangs sticking out of his mouth. He had a soft but evil grin.  
She pulled the sward closer so it was touching his neck.   
"I'm not lying,"   
She slit his neck forcing a little blood to ooze out.   
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I am Takeru!" He said pulling away from her sward.   
"How? It cant be!" She asked dropping her sward and shied.   
"It can be! Not a bat but a virus dragon bit me... That dragon turns anything it bites into a vampire."  
"Then why did you kill Tai, and your brother Matt? And my mother!"   
'Ah, you know about your mother... It ten minuets your father will die... I poisoned him!" He laughed.  
"Why!!!???" She cried.  
"Because, I'll do anything to hurt or kill you! Next after your father is Yolei!"   
"Why do you want to hurt me?" Kari asked.  
"It's a long story..." He said.  
"Tell me!" Kari said.  
"Fine, if you must know... Its not me it's the virus. A dead Digimon's virus came to attack you because you defeated it not letting it own the DigiWorld. I was with you at the time, it was attacking you but I stood your ground when you fainted. I took its shot and it attacked me instead. I would have killed you if it got to you, but I took it and it did not want to kill me. It changed my form into Pod, I was sent after you to kill you, then it would leave me alone..."  
"What Digimon was it?" Kari asked amazed in the story.  
"It is a secret, unknown. I will never tell..." He said.  
"Okay..." Kari said.   
"Now enough with the story! Its time for me to kill you!"   
"T.K don't!" Kari pleads, "Can't you control yourself?"  
"No I cant, I'm under that 'Digimons' spell"   
"Why did you tell me!" She asked.  
"You would have found out some time and why make it later? I have no time to waist! Now it my turn to kill you!"   
"T.K..." Kari said sadly.  
"Don't call me T.K! I am Pod! The Prince Of Darkness!"   
"Can't you remember the old times? When we were friends! Not enemies!" She cried.  
He pushed her to a wall holding her back so she could not move.  
"Try Takeru!" She said.  
"You cant tell me what to do!" Pod said holding her down harder.  
"Then why can that Digimon?" She asked.  
He ignored this question and grabbed her neck.  
"Why did you kill Matt and Patamon?" She asked in between breaths.   
"Because Gatomon your digimon had a thing for Patamon, and Matt was   
Tai's best friend." He answered, " Now enough with the 20 questions!"  
"Just one more question," She asked.  
"What!?" He was starting to get a little frustrated.   
"Why did I even care fore you? Have you ever stopped to think why I'm not attacking you back!?" She asked.  
"Then what do you call the sward to my neck?" He asked.  
"Anger..." Were her only words, "Because you would not tell me where T.K was! And you are clearly Takeru!" Se said.  
His only response was his fangs sinking deeper into the base of her neck. They sank deeper and deeper until he had enough blood and fled leaving Kari aloe...   
Pod returned to where he left Kari, he felt her plus. She was gone...   
"Good job I will now leave..." A whisper said. Then the virus diapered.  
One thing that made T.K confused was if Kari died then why didn't she be DigiDeleted?   



	3. A new enemy

A new enemy  
  
"I couldn't help it! I was a virus!"  
~*~*~  
  
T.K went to Kari's side. The castle lit up again with light. Hikari was dead...  
T.K admitted that he had loved her and was sorry for hurting her earlier as Pod. She did not die happy, but frightened. He was the one who killed her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her before she died, but he was to late... It couldn't have happened. Not to her! Not to Tai, Matt, the Queen and King! And all of the helpless digimon...   
That reminded him of Gatomon. She was still evil and loose.  
All of a sudden he heard a crash of thunder witch shook the large plaice. The lights went out.   
He stood up and went after Gatomon. But now as Poh (Prince of Hope) he was weaker then Pod and Gatomon would be stronger then him. He left the castle and sadly left Kari behind him...  
The rain was poring down like ice. The sky lit up as lighting ripped in the misty damp sky.   
He went to his old palace, The Kingdom Of Hope. There he used to play with Matt and goof of with him in important meetings. He had no family at all. He had killed them. He was a running menace. He could not go on with out them and especially Kari.   
He dragged over to his brothers stable and to Matt's favorite horse Lighting. Lighting was a black astatine with a white diamond shaped patch on his forehead. He would borrow his horse and race Pol, Princess Of Light's brother Tai's white horse Sara. Pol was Kari's nickname like his was Poh.   
He had no horse of his own but he had a pet dragon named Bullet. He was a leather-skinned dragon with long curved teeth for ripping out flesh of other creatures. Bullet was young but when he got older he would be able to fly and run a far distance.   
Kari had a pet phoenix named Ember. Ember was a middle-aged phoenix with soft silky feathers that flowed like water. When Ember got mad her wings would light up in flames.   
He got on Thunder's back and headed of to the mountains where he raises Bullet.  
Thunder's hooves galloped so loud it sounded like thunder itself. The scenery was a blur.  
Thunder reared as thunder struck a near by tree. T.K fell of and was whipped to the ground painfully. Be backed up from the thrashing creature.   
Thunder ran from T.K leaving him in the darkness of the night and rain.   
He got up injured but still able to walk. A small figure was standing before him. The cat's eyes were sharp and deadly, her claws were long and sharp, her ears stood high and strong, her tail was long and thin. At the end was a spiked ring. This was no ordinary cat... It was the evil Gatomon...  
"You beast! You gave me nothing it return for helping you get the princess and you tried to kill her! She is my master! My owner! I found her in you castle... bleeding black blood!"  
"I couldn't help it! I was a virus!" T.K said starting to cry.  
"And you passed it to me, and her!" She said, "Your lucky you didn't kill her, but now she is in pain..."  
"She is dead Gatomon! She had no plus!" T.K cried.  
"You don't have a plus when you're a vampire! You passed the virus to her by biting her! The virus left you because it thought she was dead! She has the same virus I have! It wont kill her but it can kill you!"   
"How?" T.K asked relived that she was still alive.  
"She has a virus! She is after you! To kill you! And I am to!" Gatomon said getting into a fighting position.   
"Why do you want to kill me?" T.K asked.  
"Revenge...you were the one who put us into all this misery...and pain and now you can feel my wrath!" She said lunging at him slicing his cheek.   
T.K had no protection for he killed Patamon, he had killed almost everyone...   
"Gatomon I want no more fighting... I've killed over 20 living things and I don't want to do anymore!" T.K said.  
Gatomon totally ignored him and lunged at him again.   
He dodged her attack. She shot out again forcing him to fall backwards.   
"Stop... Leave him..." Said a cold voice.  
Gatomon stopped. She looked at the figure that was talking. She jumped into her arms.  
"I am Podl The Princess of Dark Light and I was the one who killed Lighting and Sara," Kari said with a evil laugh.   
This sentence reminded him of the one he had said as Pod: "I am the Prince of Darkness and I was the one that killed your loyal brother Tai, and Takeru's, Matt!"  
It was true. Kari was alive, but with a virus. She had killed Matt's and Tai's horses.  
"Gatomon let me do the fighting... You can go kill other digimon..." T.K couldn't believe what Kari just said.   
He wanted to stop Gatomon and Kari from fighting.   
Kari picked up a long sward that glowed black light.   
T.K backed up into a tree. She darted the sward at him, but he ducked and the sward sliced the tree in two like butter.  
She through the sward at the ground. T.K jumped but the sward hit his ankle slicing his skin and it went deep in. The cut oozed. He limped because of the wound badly bleeding. In 10 seconds there was a pool of ruby red blood underneath T.K wounded ankle. But still Kari continued to fight.   
She punched him so hard he flew back and hit a long towering tree.   
She made a large lighting energy ball in her hand, "I now know how to attack! Thank you for telling me!"  
Then she shot the ball at him. It was coming like thunder. All of a sudden Kari was struck to the ground, the ball was misaimed and hit a tree.   
There was his only pet Bullet. He had grown fast over the time he was evil. He was now 60cm long, before he was 30cm. He flew to T.K's side.   
Kari got up, and she didn't look happy.   
Bullet stood his ground and protected T.K just like Patamon would do. He didn't want to hurt her though.   
"Bullet! Go stop Gatomon, I'll take care of Kari," T.K said weakly.   
But Bullet was deep in battle with Kari. So T.K went after Gatomon instead.   
He limped over where Gatomon left. He couldn't get far limping. Gatomon had probably killed over 5 Digimon already.   
But there in front of him was a misty figure. It was Thunders ghost. Anything can happen in the DigiWorld.   



	4. Attack Back

Attack Back  
  
"Be careful Gatomon! It could be something dangerous!"  
~*~*~  
  
It stood still. If Thunder was dead then nothing can hurt him. He went over to touch him. He was there but barely. He had a cold coat of fur, and icy eyes. As T.K touched his forehead he did not rear or run. He stayed still waiting for an order. T.K jumped onto the ghosts back. He did not go through but Thunder ran. Ran rite to Gatomon. Thunder was helping T.K.   
He jumped off. Gatomon was attacking a small Poyomon. The Poyomon jumped into T.K's arms for protection.  
Gatomon hissed at Poyomon and Lunged at T.K. Thunder jumped in front of Gatomon's path and blocked her from attacking T.K. Gatomon fell back. She got up even madder then before. She sliced at Thunder with he sharp claws. But she went right through him. She sliced at the air franticly but kept on missing and going through. But when Thunder hit he always got her. He stomped and neighed, and finely hit Gatomon so hard that she fainted.   
Poyomon shook in fear of the deadly cat.   
"Poyomon?" T.K asked. He recognized him as Patamon's baby form.   
Poyomon opened his eyes and looked at T.K. Then he smiled and started to jump.   
It was his digimon. He was reconfigured.   
Poyomon jumped onto T.K's head. T.K went over to Gatomon's limp body. She had no spiked ring. He claws were now dull. She had no fangs. Gatomon had no virus now...  
He baby carried her in his arms, "Now we have one more thing to do... Bring Kari back..."  
He jumped on his ghost Thunder's back. They galloped slowly back to the Kingdom Of Hope.   
T.K saw something small and black lay motionless on the grown ahead. He reined his hours in then jumped off. He slowly walked to it. He knelt beside it. it was Bullet.   
He was badly injured. He had deep slashes in his neck and his wings were torn, blood covered the ground underneath him. He could barely breath. His leg looked as if it were broken. A peace of bone stuck out a bit making more pain for Bullet. His tale looked ratted and ripped. A long cut sliced across the top of his head. Some scales were pulled out from his skin. His skin was sore and his left eye was infected. He had lost the battle with Kari. He knew he should have battled her instead of Bullet.   
He picked up Bullet and laid him on Thunder with Gatomon.   
Poyomon still on T.K's head cringed at the wounded dragon.   
"I'll get you guys home. Don't worry Poyomon, Bullet will be okay," He said getting back on Thunder and motioned Thunder to go home.   
The rain cleared but it was still clouds were still there. Now that is dark Kari can go anywhere. She can't go in light for she is dark. So he would light up the whole Kingdom in light.   
Finely they reached the kingdom. T.K put Poyomon to sleep; He healed Gatomon to health and healed Bullet as much as he could. Gatomon and Bullet stayed motionless. Lighting the ghost would refuse to go in light so he left the stable lights off. Now his only worry was on Kari. Would she be okay? Did Bullet hut her even more then she hurt him? Will she become good again?   
He sat quietly petting Gatomon's silky fur. She lay sleeping peacefully. At least she was free from that virus and hopefully she would help him free Kari.  
He found something around her neck. It was Kari's old whistle. When she changed well again it must have appeared. He removed the silver whistle from her neck. It filtered smoothly. It reminded him of the nice Kari. The sweet caring Kari. At the tip of Gatomon's tale was her ring. The one she was looking for.  
He put the whistle back around her neck.   
He looked over at Bullet, he now had a cast on his leg and many bandages. His eye was still swollen but the medicine would kick in soon...  
Maybe it was time to fight back and get that virus out. Kari is the one suffering the most. She never wanted to fight before. He would fight for her. He wouldn't hurt her but he would hurt the digimon's virus and force it to leave for good. He would fight back!  
It wasn't Kari who killed Thunder and Sara, it was the virus. And if he attacked her he wouldn't hurt her, he would hurt the virus...   
He sooner or later drifted off to sleep with the peaceful Gatomon curled on his lap.   
Gatomon perked up frightened. This woke up T.K.   
"What's wrong?" He asked alert.   
"I hear something coming over there! And its coming here!" Gatomon said.  
"It must be Bullet," T.K said.  
"No! It was something else!" Gatomon said standing up then jumping off his lap.  
T.K got up and followed her. The lights were still on so it couldn't of bin Kari and Thunder, and Poyomon was sleeping beside T.K. And Bullet was sleeping on the other side of the room away from the direction where the noise was. Gatomon ran quietly down a stairway.   
"Be careful Gatomon! It could be something dangerous!" T.K whispered.  
Gatomon slowed down a bit. T.K herd a low growl coming from the next room.   
"Its in there!" T.K whispered pointing into the room.  
Gatomon looked in... then she jumped back, "That's not what I expected!" She said a little frightened.  
T.K slowly looked in... there was a snow tiger. What was a snow tiger doing inside his kingdom? And wouldn't a snow tiger be in the snow? Or some place cold.   
It noticed T.K looking in. It hissed then lunged at him. It knocked him down. Then it jumped on top of him pinning him to the ground. It turned a bit on his hurt ankle exactly on the wound.   
T.K pushed the tiger off and held his ankle.   
The large cat turned and pounced on him and scratched his face where Gatomon had scratched him before.   
Gatomon couldn't just watch him get killed by a tiger! Some how Gatomon was able to digivolve into Angewomon. She didn't know how but she sure liked it!   
"Heavens charge...." She was just about to finish but the tiger had fled and ran out of the castle. She was forced to go back to Gatomon.   
"Why did I digivolve?" She whispered to herself, but instead of wondering she helped T.K and wrapped a bandage around his ankle and cleaned out the cut on his face.   
  
  



End file.
